Charlotte Halliwell
Charlotte Halliwell is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Additionally, Charlotte possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Since the death of her parents, Charlotte, along with Prue and Emily, can access The Power of Three, as can her cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, creating two sets of Charmed Ones. Charlotte attends University High School, where her sisters previously attended, and where her sister Emily is currently a teaching assistant. History Early Life Charlotte was born on February 14th, 2013, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Emily was born with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still, and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another, as well as other people and objects. Like her sisters, she attended Magic School as a child. Charlotte was very interested and excited about magic, and loved everything about being a witch. Like her sister Emily, she became very skilled with magic, however is a bit more reckless with it than her sisters. When she was 2 years old, Charlotte and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. She currently attends University High School, after she left Magic School, where she is in her Senior year. She is a very popular student and loves partying and her friends. She is also a cheerleader at her school, although her personality does not reflect the stereotype of a cheerleader and hates being associated as such. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Charlotte was 16 years old and in her Junior year at school, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Charlotte took her parents' death hard, and became very unstable, turning to alcohol and partying. Charlotte was able to move passed this, with the help of her Aunt Piper, and got back on the right track, although still deeply saddened by their deaths. The whole family tried many ways to bring them both back, but were unable to due to the natural circumstances of their deaths. The sisters, along with their cousins, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, inherited the power of three, creating two sets of Charmed ones. Their other cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry, did not inherit the power of three due to Henry being mortal. Senior Year Charlotte is currently in her Senior Year at University High School. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Charlotte also has the abilities of: * Molecular Immobilization: the ability to slow down the molecules of a person or object until they become completely still. Charlotte developed this power from her witch side. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Charlotte can also beam objects and other people with this power. This is a power Charlotte developed from her cupid side. Work Life * University High School: Charlotte is currently in her Senior year at high school. Category:Main Characters